This invention relates generally to artificial fishing lures and in particular to fishing lures designed to capitalize on a predatory fish's apparent ability to identify and attack specific types of sea life. While there is an abundance of artificial fishing lures available to the general public, most of these lures attempt to imitate fish that are swimming in open waters, and most attempt to imitate the random, erratic movements such fish. Few such lures attempt to imitate the movements of creatures such as lobsters trolling the floor of a body of water.